deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Purna Jackson
Purna, one of the four heroes, is a VIP bodyguard. Biography Purna is a former officer of the Sydney Police department. After losing her career when she shot a child molester who could not be touched legally because of his wealth and connections, Purna then turned to working as a bodyguard for VIPs in dangerous places all over the world. She is hired not just for her skills but her looks, as wealthy men did not mind showing up with Purna on their arm. She has a hatred of people with enough money to ignore legalities and wishes to finish off the child molester that caused her to lose her job. Stats * Specialty: Firearms * Health: 100 * Speed: 100 * Stamina: 90 * Rage Mode: Unlimited use of her revolver (For a short amount of time). * Skill Tree Categories: Fury, Combat, Survival Strategy * For general helpful tips, see http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/933053-dead-island/60271479 * These strategies are based on Purna's expertise: firearms. If your playstyle is not primarily firearms some of the strategies presented here will not be valid. General Combat * Though she is a firearms expert, she does own one blade-related skill. As a result, bladed weapons are a slightly better choice than blunt weapons. * Use the stomp ability. Stomp is an automatic kill with damage in 5 figures. In a normal stomp, Purna spends approximately 2-3 seconds stomping zombie's head with one foot; when upgraded Purna will jump on the zombie's head with both of her heels, significantly reducing stomp time to approximately a second. Even though you still can be damaged by zombies nearby during the stomping motion, it will not suspend the stomping unless Purna dies. * When in a pinch, use high ground. Zombies are brainless, so they usually cannot climb on high ground such as walls and cars. Hop on a car, and let the zombies gather, then crouch and start hacking. Machetes or similar long-reach bladed weapons works well. * Don't save up on money. When you die, a portion of your money is gone too. It is better to invest money in ingredients and upgrading weapons. * Base ingredients do not count as inventory slots. Stocking up on ammo and explosive ingredients will virtually make workshop an armory for Purna. * Kicking while jumping activates jumpkick. It will knock down Walkers and Infected no matter how much stamina they have. However, it does not affect semi-boss zombies such as Thugs (although they will stagger a little) and it will drain half of Purna's stamina at the same time. Rage * Activating the Rage skill heals health: use it wisely. * Her rage skill is very useful for clearing crowds of weaker enemies, and can sometimes be useful against semi-bosses such as Thugs, Floaters, Rams, and Butchers. * Many of her skills, when combined, can reduce her rage requirements as low as 9 kills, which enables Purna to spam her rage frequently. * Purna's Rage Mode has minimum range: if a zombie is too close, the revolver might not shoot. * You are still susceptible to damage from zombies. You can die during rage mode. Keep your distance from enemies, especially from fast ones like Infected or Butchers. Weapons * She is a Firearms expert, however the main issue is that ammo and weapons are rare, if not non-existent until you progress to Act II. For the duration of Act I, stick to bladed weapons since it is the only melee weapon she has skills with. * You can make your own ammunition and requirements are not very tough to meet. All ammo mods require bleach for extraction of Potassium chlorate (KClO3) and 2x Metal Scraps for actual bullets and casing. All these can be found randomly over the course of game or from various merchants. * Always modify and upgrade your weapons: many of Purna's skills are based on modified weapons. * Upgrade does not count as modified; only those upgraded with mod blueprints are considered modified weapons. * Guns do not require repair; if you are going to use guns predominantly you do not need durability-related skills. * Shotguns in close range can dismember and explode zombie's body parts. When a zombie's head or leg dismembers/explodes, it will die regardless of how much health it has left. This makes close-range shotgun play very efficient, albeit risky. * Zombies do not carry bullets. Don't expect any. * Against various human enemies, pistols are sufficient. Headshots are an automatic one-kill. Do not use kick since they will evade most of it or back away shooting, most likely resulting in the player's death. Against Various Zombies * Walkers: When they are in small groups, they are not considered a lethal threat. One should kick, stomp, rinse, and repeat to conserve stamina for larger threats. If they are found in large groups, it is advised to pick them off from afar or deal with each of them as a separate threat. * Infected: If a single Infected is encountered, jumpkick it to knock it down and stomp it to swiftly handle it before more appear. However, when encountered with several or a continuous flow of Infected, pistols with large clips will do the job since infected have significantly low health compared to the walkers. * Thug: Two headshots with a shotgun. With enough practice this will literally blow the Thug's head off right away regardless of remaining health. Just don't get too close. If the Thug's head fills the iron sight, shoot it. * Floater: Thrown explosives and rifles are the best bet. Don't get too close and shoot the head with a rifle. * Butcher: Just like Thugs, one well-placed headshot with a shotgun will kill a Butcher right away. However it may be hard to do so since Butchers run fast. First shoot the Butcher in torso to stagger it and aim for the head for the killshot. * Ram: After evading a charge, shoot or start hacking the back side. Either way does the job. Shotguns fare poorly compared to other guns against Rams. Rams only take 1 damage if shot in the frontal torso so don't waste ammunition unless it's necessary. Trivia * Her blood type (along with the other heroes) is O negative. * There seems to be some inconsistency with Purna's biography as it says in the Dead Island manual and official website that she killed the child molester, however her in-game bio states she only injured him and wishes to finish the job once she leaves Banoi. *When left idle long enough, Purna will regretfully state that she chose to give up smoking during the week that the outbreak began. Gallery Heroes.png|Purna fighting off zombies along with Xian Mei, Sam B, and Logan Purna.jpg|Purna Purna in game.jpg|In game Purna holding a gun Purna Artbook.png|Purna from the Dead Island Artbook Purna.png| References Category:Playable Characters Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Playable Characters Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Playable Characters Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Playable Characters Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Book Characters